Tricks of the Trade
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Everyone knew Ichimaru had his subordinate wrapped around his finger, but Kira was a smart boy. He couldn't serve under someone for as long as he had followed Ichimaru without learning a few tricks of the trade. \\Kira, Gin, and a couple cups of sake//


It's kind of short, but...oh well. There's steamy yaoiness in it, that's all that counts, right? Good. Enjoy!

* * *

Third Division didn't generally participate in the festivities of Seireitei. At the very least, its captain and lieutenant didn't. The establishment of the society had long since been a reason for celebration, or rather the collective excuse to party with the allowance of lateness the next day. Proud of his accomplishments and subordinates, Yamamoto gave the entire Gotei 13 the 5th of June off, pending emergencies. The 4th, though, was the real holiday-- the night everyone got drunk, partied, and had unforgettable (and often time unmentionable) one-night stands. It was their own, personal way to blow off some steam and while some of the more uptight soldiers, like Soi Fon and Byakuya, didn't participate in quite the extent some did, everyone had their fair share of relaxation and fun.

This day, however, was no exception to Ichimaru Gin's division. Following his usual protocol of ignoring nearly every other member of his division, the silver-haired captain only extended his restrictions to his obedient lieutenant. Ichimaru wasn't completely dull, he loved to have fun just as much as the next shinigami (sometimes a bit too much), he just detested the drunken stupor that captivated his normally-respectable peers (with the exception of some, notably Renji) at such occasions. So, in light of that distance he set himself and Kira at, the captain opted for a more private celebration.

"Why do I gotta be the only one drinkin'?" Ichimaru asked, looking up from his sake cup to the blonde sitting across from him.

"With all due respect, sir," Kira murmured, same, sullen look as ever, "when you pass out, you'll need someone to take you to your quarters."

Ichimaru pondered this for a moment before grinning and reaching out to pat his subordinate affectionately on the head. "Always thinkin', aren't ya, Izuru?"

"Yes, sir." A solitary, blue eye watched as the boy's superior knocked back the rest of his drink, taking the opportunity to let a faint smile slip over his lips. Without offering, Kira immediately refilled the empty cup, tilting his head innocently at the inquisitive look he received.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think yer tryin' t' get me drunk." The liquid burned its way down Ichimaru's throat as he sipped his current drink at a slower pace.

"Of course not, sir. It's simply celebration, ne?"

"That it is," Ichimaru agreed, setting the cup down on its saucer, empty again. He caught Kira's wrist as the blonde went to fuel his 'celebrating' once more. "But I think drinkin's a poor way t' celebrate."

Slightly startled, Kira looked up to his captain, fingers still clutching the half-empty sake bottle. "Wh-what else did you have in mind?" he asked, voice wavering just the slightest bit.

As if waiting for just that question, Ichimaru shoved the sake cup out from between them. He grabbed the bottle from Kira's hand and, after taking a short drink from it, set that aside, as well. The captain proceeded to tug his lieutenant forward in an awkward embrace, shifting the blonde to settle in his lap. His arms locked around the smaller frame and his chin came to rest on a bony shoulder, his cheek resting heavily against the other's.

Flushing slightly, Kira glanced to the side as Ichimaru's hands ventured down his chest, fingers dipping under the collar of his uniform. A soft, barely audible, content sigh left his lips as Ichimaru's mouth began exploring his neck, teeth nibbling teasingly at his pulse. He turned his head just enough to bait the trail of kisses nearer to his mouth, lips parting slightly as his captain's tongue trailed up his jawline.

When their lips finally met, Kira moaned softly, mouth openly allowing his superior's tongue access to probe around. His head tilted back further, resting against Ichimaru's shoulder as he felt sharp nails trace circles over his neck. His tanned hand led Ichimaru's much paler one further down his body, groaning against the kiss as long fingers groped at his hakama, rubbing against clothed but sensitive areas.

Reminding himself not to let it get too far, Kira pulled back gently, eyes opening slowly to look at his captain. "You're drunk, taichou," he murmured in a soft voice, balancing it perfectly between restrained desire and hesitation.

"'m I?" Ichimaru asked, smirking as nibbled on the blonde's lower lip. "Now 'ose fault's that?"

"M-mine," Kira stuttered, his face turning away from Ichimaru's to look at the ground. "I'm sorry, it was out of li-"

"S'alright, Izuru," the silver-haired shinigami said, petting his lieutenant lightly.

Kira remained silent as he felt the other lean heavily on his back. Blinking, he glanced over his shoulder to study his captain only to find that the elder had fallen asleep that quickly. Letting out a loud, shuddering sigh, Kira laid the other down on the office's wooden floor. He watched the other sleep for a few moments, digits tracing the cool skin of the pale cheek.

Once he was sure Ichimaru was fast asleep, Kira allowed a rare smirk to curve his lips. Everyone knew Ichimaru had his subordinate wrapped around his finger, but Kira was a smart boy. He couldn't serve under someone for as long as he had followed Ichimaru without learning a few tricks of the trade.

* * *

Ohsnap. Well, come on, it's so a possibility. Besides, Kira's too cute to not have some weird, manipulative alter ego. So review and tell me how awesome it was. =P


End file.
